


you can write it on your arm

by centreoftheselights



Series: the language of our souls [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (i.e. Remus-typical Behaviour), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Aromantic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Cross Posted From Discord, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flirting, Friendship at first sight, Hair stroking, Happy Ending, Inappropriate Humor, Insecurity, Internalised Arophobia/Amatonormativity, Low Self Esteem, M/M, Not!Fic, Party, Platonic Attraction, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Love, Queerplatonic Dukexiety - Freeform, Queerplatonic Partners, Queerplatonic Relationships, alcohol mention, bullet fic, keeping secrets, qpps, squish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centreoftheselights/pseuds/centreoftheselights
Summary: Virgil meets a very unusual guy who somehow, puts him at ease straight away.There's just one problem: they're soulmates.
Relationships: Dukexiety, Queerplatonic Dukexiety
Series: the language of our souls [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992322
Comments: 22
Kudos: 138





	you can write it on your arm

**Author's Note:**

> Not a song-fic but the album Danger Days by My Chemical Romance is a huge Dukexiety vibe.
> 
> AU summary: in this world everyone has a special quote that they and their soulmate(s) share but plot twist, no-one can read the quote until it is seen by your soulmate(s), everyone else sees blurred out letters, including you. so you don't know what your quote is going to be until you find your soulmate and see it written on them (whereupon it becomes legible to everyone).

  * virgil is at a party. he hates parties, but it's the first week of college and fuck it, he has to socialise so. party. he can do this. right?
  * someone catches his eye. okay, it's hard to miss the guy with white-streaked hair, a mesh crop top and wild eyes, but... yeah. the guy knocks back two neon-green jello shots and lets out a loud whoop. people are staring and muttering.
  * virgil's gaze is drawn to the words, written clear on his belly: "if we can't find find where we belong, we'll have to make it on our own". nice, he loves that song, but he kinda feels sorry for whoever got this guy as their soulmate.
  * then his eyes flick up, he accidentally makes eye contact, and – oh fuck, the stranger is smiling and coming this way, abort -
  * "hel- _lo_ there, hoodielicious. i don't believe we've met."
  * "virgil," he introduces himself awkwardly. "i'm a freshman, i'm taking -"  
"BORING," the stranger interrupts. "the name's remus, but you can call me dukey! would you rather fight a horse-sized duck or a hundred duck-sized horses?"  
"duck-sized horses, obviously." virgil snaps back, so startled by the question that he forgets to overthink his answer.  
"really? how so?"
  * they wind up talking for half the night. something about remus is like a lightning bolt to virgil's brain, frying his systems and overriding his ever-present anxiety with sheer weirdness. it's... pretty nice actually. the best night of socialising virgil's had in... longer than he cares to think about.
  * it's only after he's showered the next morning that he catches a glimpse of the text on his neck.
  * "if we can't find find where we belong, we'll have to make it on our own"
  * oh _fuck_.
  * he's remus's soulmate. he hadn't realised – he'd thought remus's words must have been long settled, but no, of course remus is the kind of guy to walk around with his blur showing, no matter what society might think of it. virgil just hadn't realised until...
  * for a moment, virgil considers it. telling remus, getting together, living whatever wild, stressful, exciting life would follow. perhaps it could be kinda nice... perhaps he even, actually, kinda really wants this.
  * there's just one problem: virgil is aro a.f. and statistically? remus isn't. it's only a matter of time until he wants something virgil isn't ready for and... well, then he'll realise just what a massive mistake the universe made, saddling him to such a debbie downer.  
no, it's better to skip the hurt feelings and go straight to just being friends, no other expectations hanging around. it's better if remus never, ever knows.
  * 3 new text messages:  
_dukey_ : it's unfair how much my mouth tastes like ass when you didn't even let me get to first base. let me buy you breakfast and have a go at rectifying that? 😜  
_dukey_ : HOLY FUCK MY SOULMARK CHANGED LAST NIGHT you gotta help me figure out who it was!!!  
_dukey_ : help me virgy wan, you are my only ho!
  * ... this is going to be harder than virgil thought
  * remus sets out on a quest to track down every person from the party and get them to check their soulmark. virgil, as his newly-appointed "number two 💩" joins him, despite knowing the search will be fruitless. and over the coming weeks, the two of them become friends – best friends, spending hours going on harebrained adventures or just talking late into the night.
  * about a month later, remus abruptly calls off the search. virgil tries not to let his heart break as remus insists that he trusts in fate to reunite him with his soulmate, biting back the urge to shout "i'm right here!"
  * virgil has never had a better friend. remus makes every part of the world feel fresh and new, but in a way that's amazing instead of terrifying. and he takes virgil's panic attacks in stride, quieting his naturally loud voice as soon as virgil indicates he's overstimulated.  
virgil doesn't deserve him in the least.
  * on the last day of term before they leave for break, remus comes over to virgil's. he's expecting hijinks, but in the end they don't even drink – they just play some music and hang out together, talking well past midnight.  
at some point around 2 in the morning, remus collapses on top of virgil and just... doesn't move. by which virgil means remus is _lying with his head in virgil's lap_. virgil's squish is in full force, he can't think of anything except how much he loves being remus's friend, how he wants it to be like this forever.
  * then, catching virgil staring at him with what is probably full-on heart-eyes, remus sits up abruptly.
  * "sorry," he mumbles, looking away. "know i shouldn't, i just wanted -"  
"you don't have to move," virgil says immediately.  
"i don't?" remus looks at him with wide, hopeful eyes.  
"yeah, i mean... you know, bros can hug each other, end toxic masculinity, all that stuff..."
  * they're both blushing. but remus lies back down so virgil counts it as a win.
  * virgil starts stroking remus's hair, and remus sighs and leans into the touch, burying his face against virgil's stomach.
  * "i wish i deserved this," he says, so softly that virgil is pretty sure he wasn't meant to hear.
  * virgil takes a long, slow breath, trying to process.  
"there is... literally nowhere else i want to be right now, except here with you."
  * remus lets out a small, sad little chuckle, so different from his usual belly laughs or shrieking giggles.  
"yeah but... you know."  
"no, i don't know, actually. what the fuck?"
  * remus sits up, slow and reluctant.  
"you're a great friend, vee," he says. "but you wouldn't want me as your soulmate, would you?"
  * ...
  * virgil feels like he might throw up.
  * "you know?"
  * "yeah, i'm only _kinda_ stupid. i mean, i figured it had to be you straight away, but you swore your mark hadn't changed. took me like a week before i caught a glimpse of it on your neck and realised you'd lied and that had to mean -"  
"re -"  
"i mean, i get it, don't worry, i always kinda figured that it would go this way -"  
"re, stop -"  
"who would want their soulmate to be such a -"  
"i'm not good enough for you!!!"
  * virgil's shout finally shuts remus up. he gapes at virgil, looking genuinely perplexed.
  * "you deserve someone who will love you properly. i can't... i want to, re, but i just can't -"
  * remus works his jaw like he's about to unhinge it and swallow virgil whole
  * "you thought. i wouldn't want you. because you're aro?"
  * virgil nods.  
remus's eye pops a little.
  * "if amatonormativity had a body, i would be on my way to stab it right now."
  * virgil blinks at him, and remus seems to snap out of his rage-trance. all of a sudden, he cradles virgil's face in both hands, leaning down so they're face-to-face.  
"hey. my chemical aromantic. i will love you in whatever way you are comfortable with for as long as you let me, and that is a threat."
  * virgil doesn't know how to react. so he takes a page from remus's book, and says the first thing that comes to mind:  
"be my qpp?"
  * "absolutely, a million times yes, a flood of acid wouldn't stop me. wait, am i your zucchini now? that's basically the same as an eggplant, i'm changing your emoji on my phone -"
  * virgil laughs, and punches him on the arm. "this was an emotional moment, you perv."
  * "speaking of." remus waggles his eyebrows. "how do you feel about..."  
virgil tries to give a cool shrug, which is ruined by his obvious blush. "not really sure, but i... in a few months, maybe..."  
remus punches the air. "call me nemo, cause i'm gonna touch the butt!"
  * "uggghhh, you're the worst."
  * _you're the best_
  * "why are you like this?"
  * _don't ever change_
  * "i hate it."
  * _i love you_




End file.
